Pretear Discovering Facebook
by CherryBlossom210
Summary: This is what it's like for the gang to have a Facebook; what will be uncovered, will love bloom, will Hayate make a fool of himself? Read and find out! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Pretear Discovering Facebook**

**Chapter 1**

**OOooOOooOO**

Himeno Awayuki: My dad finally let me have a Facebook! :D

_Mawata Awayuki_, _Mayune Awayuki and 20 others like this._

**Comments:**

Mayune Awayuki: I just ignored him.

Hayate: I was forced into getting one... -_-'

Himeno Awayuki: Who made you?

Hayate: Everyone

Himeno Awayuki: O.o

Kei: We didn't force you to, we asked you to get one so you could add Himeno.

Hayate: Shut-up

Goh: I agree with Kei. :)

Hayate: I said shut-up.

**OOooOOooOO**

**Mannen tagged a photo of Himeno Awayuki and Hayate.**

_ Mawata Awayuki, Yayoi Takato and 50 others like this._

**Comments:**

Hayate: MANNEN, WHERE DID YOU GET THIS PHOTO!

Mannen: Yayoi let me have it.. hehehhe

Yayoi Takato: All true. I just happen to walk by the church from shopping and you two were just embracing each other about to kiss.

Hayate: Huh!

Himeno Awayuki: Aaah, Mannen, please take down this picture!

Mannen: No, I think I'll just leave it up there.

Kei: Woah, when did this happen?

Goh: Dang Hayate, I didn't know you were so passionate. O.o

Himeno Awayuki: I..I don't even remember this happening, it was 4 months ago.

Mayune Awayuki: Lier, you just said when it was.

Goh: 4 MONTHS? That was when we were fighting Fenrir!

Hayate: Go away, it was a... an accident! Yeah an accident..

Mannen: From the way you were about to kiss her, I wouldn't say it was an accident.

Hayate: Sssh.. shut-up!

Goh: He didn't deny it... O.O

Kaoru Awayuki: Himeno! *cries*

Natsue Awayuki: That was a really nice close up Ms. Takato. :)

Yayoi Takato: Thank you Mrs. Awayuki! XD

Himeno Awayuki: gah, MOTHER!

**OOooOOooOO**

Himeno Awayuki added Hayate as her friend.

_45 people like this._

**Comments:**

Himeno Awayuki: So many people...

Mayune Awayuki: You're so dense Himeno.

Himeno Awayuki: How am I dense!

Mawata Awayuki: You are dense Himeno, you don't see what's in front of you until it's gone.

Himeno Awayuki: Huh, what?

Mayune Awayuki: You have no idea what she's talking about do you?

Himeno Awayuki: No clue.

Mayune Awayuki: *sighs*

**OOooOOooOO**

Hayate: How do I do it?

**Comments:**

Kei: Do what? Confess to Himeno?

Goh: You're so chicken!

Mannen: *immitates a chicken*

Hayate: It's not that!

Sasame: Then what is it?

Hayate:... uh...

Sasame: Thought so..

Mawata Awayuki: Uh guys, you know she can see this post right?

Hayate: D#&

Mannen: Oooooh, Hayate said a bad word!

Kei: Does this prove that you have feelings for her?

Goh: Well, he did kiss her after the battle when we thought she was dead.

Kei: Oh yeah, that's right!

Hayate: Will you guys please shut-up! I'm deleting this post...

**:DELETED POST:**

**OOooOOooOO**

**Himeno Awayuki's Wall**

**Wall Post:**

Mannen: Hey Himeno, meet me and the twerps in the garden.

**Comments:**

Himeno Awayuki: Okay.. I'll be right down.

Kei: Why does she need to meet you?

Goh: Mannen, what are you pulling?

Mannen: You'll just have to wait and see..

**:DELETED POST:**

**XxxxXxxxX**

**So how did you like it? Thought it would be funny if I made one about Facebook. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretear Discovering Facebook**

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

**OOooOOooOO**

Himeno Awayuki: I'm so gonna get you Mannen!

**Comments:**

Mannen: It wasn't my fault that Mayune pulled a string to trip you and make you fall on top of Hayate, an inch away from your lips meeting his...

_Kei, Goh, and 2 others like this._

Kei: Oh so that's what you planned... nice job. :)

Goh: You're sly Mannen.

Mannen: It's one of my specialties. :D

Himeno Awayuki: So it was you!

Hayate: This was planned out! What the heck Mannen?

Mayune Awayuki: I have to say Hayate, your brother was fun to work with.

Mawata Awayuki: Because this time your trick didn't backfire on you.

Mayune Awayuki: ...

Sasame: You probably liked it Hayate. :3

Takako: *chuckles*

Hayate: ...

Hayate: If Himeno wasn't there, none of this would've happened!

Himeno Awayuki: WHAT?

Goh: Smooth Hayate... very smooth... -_-'

Himeno Awayuki: How was I suppose to know that Mannen and Mayune planned to trip me and fall on you!

Hayate: Cause that tulip-hair of yours is the only thing that blocks your brain from accessing to the world!

Himeno Awayuki: I hope your leafe fades you frickin' airhead!

Kei: Nice Hayate...

Goh: Way to go 'airhead'. -_-"

Mannen: Woot. :(

Sasame: That wasn't really nice of you to say that. :(

Takako: I think you hurt Himeno.

Hayate: What else was I suppose to say?

Takako: You could've just said, 'no comment'.

Sasame: Yeah, that would've made a big difference.

Hayate: Leave me alone... I have work to do.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Hayate: What am I doing wrong?

**Comments: **

Kei: Everything...

Sasame: You're not gonna get what you want if you don't do it right.

Hayate: But I never experienced the feeling of want..

Goh: Probably because your too busy of what other people want other than what you want.

Sasame: In other words, you focus on others instead of yourself.

Hayate: :/

Kei: Hayate, other than day dreaming about Himeno...

Hayate: I'm not day dreaming!

Kei: Whatever... anyways, weren't you just watering the garden?

Hayate: Holy crap, the flowers!

Mannen: He flooded them again. XD

**OOooOOooOOooOO**

Sasame: Snuggling with Takako. ;3

**Comments:**

Kei: Didn't want to know that...

Goh: Bro, keep your icky stuff to yourself.

Sasame: I'm just showing the world my love for Takako.

Takako: Aww, you're so sweet!

Sasame: I'll tell the whole world just for you. u

Takako: I love you so much Sasame!

Sasame: I love you too honey-pie!

Mannen: EEEEWWWWW! Stop with the mushy crap already! XS

Sasame: Why? This is one of the best ways of showing my love...

Mannen: Your way of showing it is stupid.

Kei: The whole world can still go round with out a love confession.

Sasame: Then I'll start doing it in public to you guys. :3

Goh: Heck no! You have Takako!

Sasame: ;~; aww, but you guys are my bro's!

Mannen: We get enough loving from you some place far away.

**OOooOOooOOooOO**

**Hayate sent a message to Himeno Awayuki.**

Hayate: Look.. I just wanna say somethin about the other day.

Himeno Awayuki: What do you want to say?

Hayate: I..uh..

Himeno Awayuki: Yes?

Hayate: Jeez... esshh.. um

Himeno Awayuki: While you're thinking, I'll poke a pin into this voodoo doll I made of you.

Hayate: WHAT?

Himeno Awayuki: I was just kidding.

Hayate: That wasn't a good joke...

Himeno Awayuki: Well since you ticked me off the other day, I might as well make one of you.

Hayate: That's why I want you to hear my out!

Himeno Awayuki: FINE, SPIT IT OUT.

Hayate: I'm... I'm..

Himeno Awayuki: C'mon already.

Hayate: Will you be patient?

Himeno Awayuki: Hmph

Hayate: I... I...

Himeno Awayuki: ...?

Hayate: I'm.. sorry..

Himeno Awayuki: Took you long enough. :D

Hayate: Wait, so everything's okay?

Himeno Awayuki: Sure, just don't get me mad again.

Hayate: AND don't get me mad...

Himeno Awayuki: Whatever, goodnight.

Hayate: Hey wait, it's 1:00 in the morning. How come you're still up, don't you have school?

Himeno Awayuki: Yeah, no special reason.. I'm tired. g'night.

Hayate: You too.

**OOooOOooOOooOO**

** Yayoi Takato tagged a picture of Himeno and Hayate.**

Kei, Goh, Mannen and 56 other people like this.

**Comments:**

Goh: Nice close up. :D

Sasame: NICE XD

Mannen: You are so ninja.

Kei: You've got skills.

Himeno Awayuki: O/O... When... did... this happen?

Mannen: Crap, I forgot about her!

Goh: Uhhh, Hayate's gonna be mad. :(

Hayate: ...

Himeno Awayuki: It's probably photoshoped.. yeah.. photoshoped. This could never happen... ahhh! No, no, no.. /

Mannen: I think Himeno's out of it guys.

Kei: Probably overdrived her heart from too much exitement.

Hayate: ...

Kei: Once it goes on the internet, it never comes off.

Goh: That's really bad isn't it?

Hayate:...

Goh: Bro, you're scaryin me with all those dots.

Kei: Me too.

Mannen: Hayate...?

Hayate: I'm gonna dive off of the rainbow bridge now, in hopes of the cement will crack my head open.

Sasame: Hayate calm down, calm down... you can make it through this without suicide.

Hayate: What am I going to do now? Himeno saw that pic, she'll definitely figure it out!

Mannen: It's gonna be okay, we'll figure this out!

Kei: Yeah, we'll just need to get Ms. Takato to take down the pic.

Mannen: But weren't you the one who said that once a pic goes up it never comes down?

Kei: But Himeno directly wouldn't see the picture.

Mawata Awayuki: Guys bad news, every girl in my school has that photo now.

Hayate: If I die tomorrow, it wouldn't be an accident.

Mannen: Buck up you idiot! I've never seen you like this before!

Kei: You're usually stronger than us Hayate.

Mawata Awayuki: But when it comes to love guys, it can screw up a lot of things.

Goh: You're not making it any better for him.

Mawata Awayuki: Ooh sorry...

Hayate: It's fine.

Sasame: Remember Hayate, what won't kill you, makes you stronger. And this definitely won't kill you.

Goh: We got to fix this some how..

**OOooOOooOOooOO**

**How was that? I did a little more on this one. I hope you liked it, please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretear Discovering Facebook**

**Chapter 3**

**OooOooOooOooO**

Hayate: I'm losing my mind.

**Comments:**

Goh: It's gonna be okay, bro.

Hayate: What am I going to do now?

Kei: You're only choice now is to confess**.**

Hayate: What? I can't do that!

Takako: It might be the only option, Hayate**.**

Hayate: You've got to be kidding me.

Sasame: Kei and Takako are right.

Mannen: Mayune and I can help. :3

Goh: This is serious Mannen!

Mannen: What, that little trick I pulled wasn't good enough earlier?

Mawata Awayuki: Mannen, none of my sister's tricks help anything.

Mayune Awayuki: I disagree with you little sister. My tricks can help when I want them to help.

Mawata Awayuki: Then what was that two days ago?

Mayune Awayuki: I wanted to get back at her.

Kei: For doing what?

Mayune Awayuki: For switching my breakfast with frozen food.

Goh: Hahaha, Himeno can be a trickster too!

Sasame: Guys, guys, aren't we getting off subject?

Goh: Sorry...

Takako: Anyways, Hayate... if you don't confess soon, you'll probably be in trouble.

Hayate: I don't know.

Kei: You're probably afraid to, because you think she'll reject you.

Hayate. ... -_-

Goh: So that's it.

Mayune Awayuki: You think she doesn't feel the same way? Psssh; every time I see her, she's with you.

Mawata Awayuki: She has been hanging out with you a lot lately.

Mayune Awayuki: All she ever talks about anymore is how she's spending her time with you. She'll even bring it up by accident.

Natsue Awayuki: When we point out that Hayate's here, her face lightens up for some reason.

Kaoru Awayuki: I never told anyone this, but one time Himeno was looking for Hayate to apologize him for something. She got me mistaken for him for getting the rooms mixed up and while she was apologizing her face was flushed.

Goh: What was she apologizing for?

Kaoru Awayuki: She thought at first that Hayate was stalking her.

Hayate: WHAT?

Kei: Wow.

Goh: Pfft, uh wow, she thought you were a stalker.

Sasame: No comment. :P

Takako: ...

Mannen: That is so epic.

Kei: Aren't we getting off topic again?

Takako: Yeah we are.. and Hayate sooner or later you'll have to tell her.

Hayate: But...

Sasame: "But" what? You have nothing to lose, go for it!

**OOooOOOoOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Goh: I'm gay. Anyone want any sugar? ;D

**Comments:**

Goh: Mannen, you little brat!

Mannen: Serves you right for making me clean up the toilets at your job!

Goh: It's called punishment for tricking Himeno.

Mannen: And this is what I call payback!

Kei: Mannen, that was stupid.

Sasame: Not very tasteful.

Hayate: For even worse punishment, you're gonna be running errands with me for the whole day tomorrow. Get more plaster and clay for Mrs. Awayuki, carry the sculptures from the mansion to the exhibit etc.. If you fall behind, I'm leaving you behind.

Kei: Nice punishment Hayate.

Mannen: Hayate!

Hayate: That's what you get for hacking someone's facebook.

Sasame: He's just giving you something to do with him so he can 'beat around the bush'.

Hayate:...

Goh: Yet again, he didn't deny it.

Takako: But it's still a good punishment for Mannen.

Sasame: I agree. :D

Kei: You always agree with Takako.

Goh: You two are so honest about each others feelings. Only if Hayate was like you Sasame.

Hayate: Hey!

Goh: You know I'm right...

Takako: Yup

Sasame: Definitely. :D

Hayate: Oh shut up...

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**Himeno Awayuki messages Mawata Awayuki, Mayune Awayuki, Kei, Goh, Takako, and Sasame.**

Himeno Awayuki: Does anyone know how Hayate feels about me?

Goh: Woah!

Kei: O.O

Takako: I always thought you'd never say such words.

Sasame: Congrats on taking one step forward!

Himeno Awayuki: Hey, hey, hey... it's not like I harbor any feelings for him.

Mayune Awayuki: Liar.

Mawata Awayuki: denail.

Sasame: If you didn't love him, then why did you send us this message?

Himeno Awayuki:Um... no particular reason?

Kei: Not convincing enough, Himeno.

Takako: You know you want him. :)

Mayune Awayuki: Fess up Himeno!

Goh: The world's not going to wait on you!

Himeno Awayuki: FINE!

Takako: :D

Kei: ;)

Mayune Awayuki: We're waiting... :P

Himeno Awayuki: OK, ok, I...

Kei: You what?

Himeno Awayuki: Don't rush me.

Takako: We're not the one's rushing you, you're just putting on the brakes.

Himeno Awayuki: ...

Goh: Tell us ... :D

Himeno Awayuki: I love him, there, are you all happy?

Mayune Awayuki:

Mawata Awayuki:

Takako: :3

Goh: :3

Sasame: :3

Kei: :3

Himeno Awayuki: Stop with all the cat faces!

Takako: hehhehehe

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Mawata Awayuki: I wonder how everything will go between Himeno and Hayate.

**Comments:**

Goh: Same here...

Mannen: They'll do fine... I bet... ;3

Takako: Yeah, we don't have to worry.

Sasame: They caught on pretty quickly.

Kei: :) I agree, it's been so long since I've seen Hayate smile like that.

Mawata Awayuki: He deserves to be happy. :)

Kaoru Awayuki: I don't mind them dating. I trust Hayate.

_Goh, Kei, Mawata Awayuki, and 10 others like this._

Natsue Awayuki: They'd be a perfect couple!

Mayune Awayuki: You got that right mother!

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**How'd you like this chapter? Please review! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pretear Discovering Facebook**

**Chapter 4**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Himeno Awayuki: My face feels so hot...

**Comments:**

Mayune Awayuki: That's what love does to you.

Mawata Awayuki: You're probably thinking about "him", aren't you?

Himeno Awayuki: No such thing!

Kei: Very convincing...

Goh: You were a very bad liar.

Himeno Awayuki: ...

Mawata Awayuki: So I was right?

Himeno Awayuki: No comment...

Takako: Didn't deny it! XD

Hayate: Who is exactly "him"?

Goh: What's it to yah?

Hayate: Did I ask you?

Goh: Jeez, what's with you?

Himeno Awayuki: Well my answer's the same: what's it to yah?

Hayate: Cause I'm the only one who doesn't know who "he" is.

Kei: There will be a time where you will find out.

Hayate: Why am I left out of things all the time? I have the right to know who this guy is!

Sasame: Why do you want to know so badly? It's not at all important..

Hayate: ...

Takako: Wait.. are you jealous, Hayate?

Hayate: No... I'm not jealous!

Kei: That's so not convincing..

Sasame: You were always a bad liar too, Hayate.

Hayate: ... go away..

Kei: So you are jealous... O.O

Hayate: Shut your trap Kei.

Kei: Ouch... a little harsh today aren't we?

Himeno Awayuki: Hey hey, calm down. Those no need to start an argument on my status..

Hayate: Hmph... whatever...

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOOooOO**

Goh: I'm a terrible with girls, I might as well become gay like Kei.

**Comments:**

Goh: Mannen!

Mannen: Dude, chill, I wasn't me this time!

Goh: I'm pretty sure it was you..

Mannen: I know it wasn't me, I've had enough punishment from Hayate.

Goh: Then who hacked into my Facebook?

Kei: I'm gonna find that creep and kill him. How dare he call me gay!

Sasame: Wow..

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Mannen: I'm a little twerp who can't mind his own business.

**Comments:**

Goh: Congrats for finally admitting it.

Kei: What has this world come too.

Mannen: I didn't write that!

Mayune Awayuki: Sure you didn't...

Mannen: I didn't!

Sasame: Then who did..

Kei: I'm on the case. I'll find that idiot and blind him to death.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kei: I'm too girly to be a man...

**Comments:**

Kei: So dead...**  
><strong>

Mannen: No comment..

Sasame: ...

Hayate: ...

Mannen: Hey Hayate, where have you been?

Hayate: ... stuff...

Kei: Why don't you just confess already!

Hayate: Try being in my shoes!

Sasame: It's not that easy Kei..

Kei: Whatever... -.-

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Himeno Awayuki: I'm gonna confess right here online. I love you Goh!

**Comments:**

Goh: What!

Kei: OoO

Mannen: O.O

Sasame: Dear Lord!

Takako: What?

Hayate: ...

Kei: Uh-oh

Mannen: I don't think your going to live very long, Goh.

Goh: Hayate, he broke my door!

Kei: Is he in your room?

Goh: Yes! Help me!

Mannen: Dang! :O

Goh: He's cornering me! Help me!

Kei: Hayate!

Sasame: Calm down Hayate!

* * *

><p>"Hayate, calm down," Sasame grabbed Hayate's arms from behind. "No, let go Sasame!"<p>

Kei ran in and stood infront of Goh who was in the corner. "Hayate, don't do anything you'll regret doing in the future!"

"No!" Hayate tried to pull away, but in the way Sasame had him, he couldn't escape. "Hayate, I swear, I didn't do anything," Goh cried out.

"I don't care!"

"Hayate, you'll have to calm down. Violence won't do anything!"

"Stop it, you don't know how I feel right now!" Hayate struggled around more and Sasame got a tighter grip. "Hayate, I know how you feel! How do you think I felt when Takako fell in love with you before?"

Hayate stopped struggling, calming down a bit more. "Hayate, what if Himeno saw you doing this right now?"

"Grr..." Sasame loosened his grip, letting Hayate go. "Fine," Hayate walked out slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Mawata Awayuki: Woah! Is everything alright?<p>

Sasame: Yes, he just calmed down.

Takako: Hayate sure can be rough when he's angry.

Sasame: It was really hard to keep him at bay.

Himeno Awayuki: Woah, what happened?

Mannen: Your status update started the whole thing...

Himeno Awayuki: What are you talking about?

Kei: See it for yourself...

Himeno Awayuki: ...

Himeno Awayuki: WOAH... I DID NOT WRITE THAT!

Goh: Thank the Lord!

Kei: This monster has gone too far!

Goh: Hayate nearly ended my life..

Sasame: He got angry after reading the your fake status.

Himeno Awayuki: Why would he get angry? I'm lost, he wouldn't really care.

Mayune Awayuki: You are so slow sister..

Himeno Awayuki: What?

Kei: sigh... Hayate has feelings for you, Himeno.

Himeno Awayuki: He-he does?

Goh: YES

Mannen: He does Himeno!

Himeno Awayuki: Then why does he call me names like, "tulip-head"?

Sasame: To hide his affection.

Natsue Awayuki: It's true Himeno.

Himeno Awayuki: Mother..

Kaoru: Himeno, that picture of you and Hayate. It wasn't fake, we all witnessed it. To tell you the truth, I was surprised that he did that.

Kei: I think you should chase after that moron; he thinks that you love Goh. He stormed off with the wind blowing like a category 5 hurricane.

Himeno Awayuki: But where would he go?

Kei: I don't know for sure.

Goh: I don't know either.

Takako: That's a hard one.

Sasame: I can help..

Himeno Awayuki: Can you listen on him?

Sasame: Yeah, hold on a sec...

Sasame: He's in Leafenia, I'll have to take you there.

Himeno Awayuki: Okay, meet me on my balcony.

* * *

><p>Opening the doors to her balcony, Sasame apeared in his knight uniform. "Ready?"<p>

"Yeah," Himeno nodded. "Take my hand."

Himeno grabbed hold of Sasames hand and he started to emerge in to the air. "Let's go!"

He flew straight up in the air and flew through a portal of light that led straight to Leafenia. Hitting the sky of a different world, they flew downwards and landed safely on the soft grass.

Himeno flipped through her phone and was surprised by the good reception. "You have Facebook in Leafenia?"

"Strange isn't it?"

Noticing that the wind was blowing very hard, Sasame had to hold onto Himeno so she wouldn't fly off in the trees. "Hold on Himeno!"

"GAAAAH!"

"The wind gets stronger if we go this way!"

They started walking very roughly towards the source, the wind picked up and it was getting harder than ever to walk. Then the wind started pushing them in the direction they were going.

"I can fly at this rate, but I'll have to take caution!"

"Whatever you have to do!"

Sasame took off holding a tight grip on Himeno's hand. The wind kept pushing them forward, making him fly faster to the East.

"I found him!" Sasame pointed to a very slim oak tree in on top of a hill. Hayate was slouched against the tree not moving an inch, almost lifeless.

"I can't hang on Sasame!"

"You'll have to hang on a little moew, this wind will blow you away in an instant if you let go!"

'My fingers hurt,' Himeno whimpered in her thoughts. Grabbing tighter only made it worse, her fingers started to numb up and she slipped out of Sasame's hand.

"GAAAAAAAAH," Himeno screamed into the wind as it whisked her away over Sasame's head.

"Himeno!"

'I hear something, but what is it?'

"GAAAAH!"

'Wait, that sounds like..' Hayate snapped out of his depression and looked up over to his side."Himeno!"

Stopping the wind completely, Himeno landed straight into the tree. "Ouch!" She got caught on two of the limbs, hanging on for dear life, cause the fall would be a long ways down.

"Himeno..." Hayate flew towards her, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Himeno was irratated that he didn't ask of her well being after flying straight into a tree. "I'm here looking for you. Sasame brought me here, he said that you were about to fight with Goh."

Hayate looked away, only to cover the anger and depression he felt. "Go back," he said as he was about to fly away. "No, I am not going back! I want to know why you're so upset!"

"Just go, you wouldn't understand..."

"I've always understood you!"

Hayate looked at her with depressed eyes. 'He is upset...'

"You haven't understood me fully." He turned is back towards her, trying to not look at her.

"If you told me, then I would kno-" Hayate only cut her off.

"NO, you wouldn't know! Because of your stupid feelings for Goh, you wouldn't understand!"

Himeno's face softened, 'So it really was the fake status...'

"Hayate..."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Hayate..."

He turned around in full blast, "I said be quie-!"

"Hayate... I didn't write that status!"

Hayate only looked at her with disbelief. "No, you're lying."

"Why would I lie to you?"

His tensed face became serene in relief, weight that bared on his shoulders suddenly felt like they were lifted off.

"You didn't?"

"No, I didn't." Himeno shook her head, "Now can you help me out here?"

"Oh, yeah sure."

Himeno held out her hand and was pulled in to Hayate's arms. Slowly out, he gracefully floated back down on the soft grass with Himeno holding on to him.

"Thanks..." Himeno smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm curious Himeno. Did you just come all the way here just to tell me that?"

"Well, yeah duh. You almost murdered Goh and misunderstood. It was a hacker that wrote that.."

"Hmm, everyone was having trouble with the hacker.."

...

Hayate started walking towards the other direction. "Well, let's get you back home then." But he was stopped by a hand that held his tightly.

"Wait...Hayate, I lied. I just didn't come here to clear up your jealousy."

"Huh?"

Blushing furiously, she asked he most hardest question she could ever ask. "D-do you l-l-love me?"

Eyes wide open and heart pumping wildly, he waited for her to continue. "C-cause, if you d-do, I feel the same way. I l-love you."

Without another thought, he pulled her in to his arms. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to hear that."

Doing the same, she wrapped her arms around him, putting her ear to his chest. 'His heart is going crazy.. hehe'

"I love you, Himeno." She smiled to his chest. "Hayate," she looked up at him and stretched her arms behind his neck.

To his surprise, she caught his lips by hers. He reacted by only going deeper in to the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Himeno Awayuki changed her status to in a relationship with Hayate.<strong>

700 people like this..

**Comments:**

Kei: Finally. :D

Goh: Took you long enough! XD

Mannen: Woot! Go Hayate!

Takako: Hehe, that's great!

Mawata Awayuki: Congrats Himeno!

Mayune Awayuki: You were slow at it, but finally.

Yayoi Takato: WOOO, Himeno!

Himeno Awayuki: PLEASE don't start Yayoi.

Hayate: Why... I mean, how can so many people like this status change?

Natsue Awayuki: My apologies, I'm befriended to everyone in Awayuki Town.

Kei: Wow...

Mayune Awayuki: I'm just curious, did you guys kiss?

Himeno Awayuki: ... uh

Hayate: ..

Sasame: They did. :3

Goh: 'whistles'

Himeno Awayuki: Crap, I forgot you were there!

Kei: Nice..

Takako: Who kissed who?

Sasame: Himeno kissed him. ;D

Hayate: Sasame!

Sasame: What? I know you liked it, you deepened it.

Goh: Haha nice!

Takako: Way to go Himeno!

Yayoi Takato: A dream come true for Himeno and Hayate! AHHH! X3

Nastue Awayuki: That's my daughter for you.

Himeno Awayuki: Mother!

Kaoru Awayuki: Himeno! You're growing to fast for me!

Himeno Awayuki: Dad...

**Woot, I finally finished this chapter! Yes, there is more to come, I don't plan to end it here. Please review!**

**CherryBlossom210**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pretear Discovering Facebook**

**Chapter 5**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Mayune Awayuki: I have a confession to make... I'm the one who did the hacking.

**Comments:**

Himeno Awayuki: Okay, now someone hacked Mayune.

Mayune Awayuki: I'm being serious.

Mawata Awayuki: Why would you do that? D:

Kei: Seriously...

Goh: That's down right wrong.

Mannen: You did this? You...

Himeno Awayuki: So you were the one that wrote that stuff on my Facebook?

Mayune Awayuki: The one and only!

Himeno Awayuki: You know what kind of trouble you've caused?

Mayune Awayuki: Yes sister, but it ended up with a happy ending didn't it?

Goh: You set that all up just to bring them together.

Mayune Awayuki: Precisely...

Kei: But how about the others?

Mayune Awayuki: Heh... that was just for fun..

Sasame: Does your mother know about this?

Mayune Awayuki: Yes, she wanted Hayate and Himeno to hurry up so I hacked in to Himeno's account including the others.

Kei: How did you even do it?

Mayune Awayuki: I have my ways...

Himeno Awayuki: O.o I'm totally freaked...

Hayate: No kidding.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_Sasame_ posted and tagged a picture of _Hayate_ and _Himeno Awayuki_**

Kei, Goh, Mannen, Takako, Yayoi Takato and 7 others like this.

**Comments:**

Himeno Awayuki: REALLY SASAME?

Kei: Nice sneak shot.

Mannen: Hahahaha, priceless.

Goh: 'whistles' nice pull in Himeno... ;D

Himeno Awayuki: Goh...

Sasame: You really pulled him in to that kiss Himeno. ;3

Mannen: You must have wanted that kiss badly.

Mayune Awayuki: Hahahaha XD

Takako: You had your phone with you?

Sasame: Yup. :)

Takako: Good shot, Sasame.

Himeno Awayuki: Of course you'll be on his side.

Takako: Well Himeno... not to be mean, but you kinda did take your sweet time.

_Kei, Sasame, Goh and 3 others liked this._

Himeno Awayuki: Well sorry for being slow.

Yayoi Takato: HIMENO! I'm just so happy for you! You finally have your knight and you'll be eloped and run off in to the sunset!

_Kei and Goh liked this._

Himeno Awayuki: What the heck guys? You like her comment?

Kei: The matter of fact, we do... :)

Himeno Awayuki: :P

Mannen: Hey, Himeno... why aren't you with your "boyfriend"?

Goh: Yeah, where is Hayate?

Himeno Awayuki: He's working. :(

Mayune Awayuki: Aww, you want me to play a sad song on my tiny violin?

Himeno Awayuki: Shut up.

Mawata Awayuki: Hey, at least Hayate works for Dad. As long as he's within range right?

Himeno Awayuki: I guess..

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Mawata Awayuki: I'm bored, anyone want to go to the beach?

_Mayune Awayuki and Himeno Awayuki liked this_.

**Comments:**

Himeno Awayuki: We totally should!

Mayune Awayuki: I can, there are a lot of cute boys there.

Himeno Awayuki: Oh that reminds me, I'll go ask the guys if they wanna come.

Kei: Sure.

Mannen: I wanna come!

Goh: Yeah, let's have some fun! I'll go get the Shin and Hajime ready.

Sasame: As long as Takako wants to come.

Takako: It's alright with me.

Hayate: I can come.

Himeno Awayuki: :D

Mayune Awayuki: Please, you just wanna see his bare chest and abs.

Himeno Awayuki: Mayune!

Hayate: 'blushes'

Sasame: Awww, Hayate blushed online.

Hayate: Go away..

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Himeno Awayuki: C'mon Mayune and Hayate...

**Comments:**

Mayune Awayuki: I'm not going to speak to you for a long time.

Hayate:...

Himeno Awayuki: I didn't mean to attract attention from all the guys on the beach.

Kei: But that was some bathing suit you were wearing.

Hayate: Kei... your not making it any better.

Himeno Awayuki: Mayune gave it to me, I wanted to wear a simple bathing suit.

Goh: So it was Mayune's fault then. Wow...

Mayune Awayuki: ...

Mannen: There's funny part to this, Hayate gave an evil glare to every guy who tried to take a pass at you.

Hayate: I couldn't help it, they were getting on my nerves. No one touches what's mine and what I finally got.

Takako: Awww

Sasame: 'whistles'

Himeno Awayuki: 'blushes' Wait...To think of it Hayate, weren't you the one in the center of all the girls' attention?

Hayate: Uhh..

Himeno Awayuki: Mhmm

Hayate: Like you said, I didn't mean to attract anything.

Mannen: Oh that brings up another funny thing.

Kei: What is it this time?

Mannen: Himeno beat up a gay guy who was checking out Hayate. Hahahha, it was so epic!

Hayate: WHAT?

Himeno Awayuki: He was saying dirty things, I couldn't stand it.

Sasame: I know what he said, but it's better not to mention it.

Hayate: I think I'm going to be sick. XP

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hayate: Why is it just Himeno and me that gets teased?

**Comments:**

Sasame: Cause it's fun. :D

Hayate: ..

Kei: You and Himeno did take your sweet time getting together.

Hayate: 'sigh'

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Takako: Going on a date with Sasame. :D

_Himeno Awayuki, Mawata Awayuki, and Sasame liked this._

**Comments:**

Sasame: I can't wait. ;3

Takako: Hehehehe

Sasame: I love you..

Takako: I love you too!

Mannen: Gross, let's not get all fuzzy here.

Takako: Why not?

Mannen: It seems so... I don't know, different?

Takako: So if we can't get all lovey dovey, Hayate and Himeno can?

Hayate: Hey!

Himeno Awayuki: We do not get lovey dovey!

Mayune Awayuki: Mhmm

Himeno Awayuki: We don't!

Kei: So I guess chasing each other around the mansion isn't lovey dovey?

Himeno Awayuki: How did you know that? I mean, no!

Yayoi Takato: Hehehehe you chased each other?

Himeno Awayuki: Kind of...

Kei: What do you mean by "kind of"?

Himeno Awayuki: W-well...

Hayate: Himeno!

Himeno Awayuki: They're going to find out anyways if we don't tell them!

Takako: You may continue. :3

Hayate: Well...

Himeno Awayuki: Umm...

Sasame: You want me to tell them, I know what happened. ;3

Hayate: Uhhhh, I accidentally sprayed water on her with the hose.

Himeno Awayuki: So to get back at him...

Hayate: She sprayed water on me...

Goh: The truth speaks for itself. :D

Sasame: Awww, big brother's finally lovey dovey.

Takako: Hahahaha

Hayate: Hey!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Himeno Awayuki: Job hunting...

**Comments: **

Mayune Awayuki: Why are you job hunting when mother has all the money you need?

Himeno Awayuki: I need to learn how to work on getting money by myself. I can't rely on mother for the rest of my life.

Mawata Awayuki: That's true sis, mother's not going to live forever.

Kei: Good thinking Himeno.

Sasame: That's good that you're thinking for yourself too.

Hayate: What all jobs did you apply for?

Himeno Awayuki: Uhhh, the flower shop in Awayuki Square and the mini golf place over by the park.

Kaoru: You know you can always work for me. Hayate would be your co-worker.

Himeno Awayuki: Too many distractions...

Hayate: Like what?

Himeno Awayuki: You...

_Mannen, Goh, Kei, and 2 others liked this._

Hayate: How am I a distraction? :/

Kei: I don't think she needs to explain.

Hayate: Huh?

Goh: He means that since you and Himeno are a couple now, it would be too distracting to be around you.

Hayate: I still don't get it...

Himeno Awayuki: The problem is that I can't help but to stare at you sometimes.

Mannen: Sounds a little creepy, but okay.

Sasame: Do you have any thoughts when you stare at him?

Himeno Awayuki: Uhhh

Hayate: ...

Mannen: Ew, I'm too young to be listening about this!

Goh: Oh and all those times you called yourself a man.

Mannen: There are limits of being a man at my age.

Goh: Mhmm...

Takako: Hayate, are you still alive?

Sasame: I think he blacked out from too much excitment. :D

Mannen: Wow.. okay.

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX**

**Hey guys, did you like this chapter? If you did, I'm glad, cause there's still more to come. :D **

**Please review!**

**CherryBlossom210**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pretear Discovering Facebook**

**Chapter 6**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Kaoru Awayuki: HIMENO! TTOTT 'sobs'

**Comments:**

Natsue Awayuki: Himeno, what did you do this time to make your father so upset?

Himeno Awayuki: Hmph, he deserved it...

Hayate: What did you do?

Kei: You make your dad cry a lot huh?

Himeno Awayuki: He needs to suck it up, what he did was unacceptable.

Kaoru Awayuki: Himeno, why do you treat me so! 'sobs more'

Himeno Awayuki: Dad, you were going to publish a book based on Hayate and me!

Hayate: ...?

Kaoru Awayuki: I didn't use your names..

Himeno Awayuki: Hime Atsuki and Hayato isn't your greatest cover up.

Mayune Awayuki: It's way to noticeable..

Himeno Awayuki: Exactly...

Hayate: 'gulp' So what did you do with it?

Himeno Awayuki: Hehehehhehe, I found it on his laptop... so I erased everything and wrote 'Nice try dad.' Then I clicked 'Save'.

Kei: How did you get so sneaky?

Himeno Awayuki: The day Mayune started her pranks.

Mayune Awayuki: Hahaha, my tricks have been making you proactive?

Himeno Awayuki: No, I just learned to ignore it and let it backfire on you.

Mayune Awayuki: ...

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Himeno Awayuki: DAD!

**Comments:**

Hayate: Oh crap, what happened now.

Kaoru Awayuki: It was for your own good Himeno!

Himeno Awayuki: Was for my own good? You made a sculpture behind my back and sold it to the Art Museum!

Hayate: What?

Himeno Awayuki: 'sigh' Here I'll send you a picture to your phone. Don't LAUGH..

Hayate: Okay, hold on.

Hayate: Pffftt

Himeno Awayuki: I said no laughing!

Hayate: How was I laughing?

Himeno Awayuki: Well, "pffft" is a sign of laughing.

Hayate: Well sorry, I couldn't help myself.

Himeno Awayuki: Yeah, yeah, yeah...

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mannen: I'm so bored...

**Comments:**

Kei: Well that's surprising... you would usually hang out with Hajime and Shin.

Mannen: They're with Himeno and Mawata, making a cake.

Goh: Why don't you go help?

Mannen: I don't know... have you seen Himeno bake?

Kei: Is it that bad?

Himeno Awayuki: Hey, I've been cooking and baking for years!

Mannen: Okay... what ever you say.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

:Himeno Awayuki's Wall:

Hayate: Himeno, can you meet me down in the garden?

**Comments:**

Mannen: OooOoh gonna ask her on a date?

_Takako, Sasame, and 5 others liked this._

Hayate: ...

Mannen: Oh dang! I was right?

Hayate: Yes, your right... now go away!

Kei: This is really fun..

Sasame: Hahaha I know, right?

Hayate: How is it fun... I want to know...

Kei: Just never seen you open your heart out to anyone before and we don't want you to screw up. :)

Sasame: When I first saw you smile on the roof of Himeno's school, I knew she had something to do with you getting all soft.

Goh: What were you doing on the school roof?

Hayate: Nothing...

Takako: Sure..

Hayate: It was nothing.

Sasame: He was stalking her... ;P

Hayate: Stalking? I'm not that desperate..

Sasame: Seemed like it to me. :D

Hayate: I was guarding her!

Sasame: You never smiled like that when guarding someone.

Hayate: You never stop, do you?

Sasame: Nope. :D

Hayate: ...

Himeno Awayuki: Sure, I'll come down in a minute.

Mannen: oooOOooh did you read that Hayate?

Hayate: ...

Kei: Himeno, did you read the other comments above?

Himeno Awayuki: Yeah... I already knew he was there on the roof that time...

Hayate: ?

Himeno Awayuki: Yeah, I kinda knew you were following me around after that night in my room.

Goh: In your room? I still don't get what happened "that night".

Sasame: OooOoh did you both do something we don't know about?

Himeno Awayuki: NO!

Hayate: We didn't do anything!

Takako: Doesn't seem like it to me...

Mayune Awayuki: So that's what I heard go "bump" in the middle of that night..

Kei: O.O

Goh: O.o

Takako: :O

Sasame: ;D

**(a/n: lol Sasame is so epic!)**

Mannen: Ahhhh, still to young to know about this!

Hayate: We didn't do anything!

Himeno Awayuki: There was a transport demon, Hayate killed it, I woke up, and I...

Takako: You... what?

Himeno Awayuki: I jumped up and hugged him...

Takako: So you loved him before then huh?

Himeno Awayuki: No! I mean.. yes.. I mean, gah, I don't know!

Hayate: You said you didn't have any feelings for me that time...

Himeno Awayuki: I think I was being in-denial..

Sasame: If she didn't, then why would she pounce on you? :)

Takako: Exactly..

Hayate: I'm so confused...

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Himeno Awayuki: Hayate's taking me somewhere and won't tell me, cause he's about to blind fold me.

_Sasame, Kei, Goh, and 2 others liked this._

**Comments:**

Sasame: Ooooh that's so naughty of you Hayate. XD

Hayate: What are you talking about?

Goh: Sounds pretty suspicious to me..

Hayate: I'm not going to do anything to her!

Takako: Sure...

Hayate: To know that you guys will bug me about this.

Sasame: We love picking on big brother. :D

Hayate: Sasame...

Kei: Oooh Sasame, big brother's getting mad.

Sasame: Big brother is getting mad, huh?

Hayate: GAAAH, leave me alone. I'm just taking her to the meadow on the outskirts of the mansion property.

Kei: Oh, I've actually seen that meadow. It's very beautiful, good thinking big brother.

Mannen: Good idea for a first date..

Goh: What do you know about dating...

Mannen: I've been reading... a lot.

Sasame: Did it say anything about meadows?

Mannen: Not exactly, it said somewhere peaceful and elegant is good for the types who don't like hard core things.

Hayate: You've been reading the same book as me?

Mannen: Mrs. Awayuki wanted me to read it.

Kei: Wait, why do y'all have to read a book about dating? Mannen's too young for that and Hayate... you can always get advice from Sasame.

Mannen: I'm only 11, I have a few years left to prepare.

Hayate: If we have any say in it, Mannen.

Goh: You mean by "we", you actually mean by "you".

Kei: He's always taking charge of everything.

Hayate: Well, you guys are taking the share of it..

Goh: Sure...

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Please review... there is more to come! :D**

**CherryBlossom210**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pretear Discovering Facebook**

**Chapter 7**

Mannen tagged Sasame and Takako in a video.

_Kei and Goh liked this._

**Comments:**

Kei: Nice kiss Sasame.

Goh: You both were making goo goo eyes at each other, that's so weird.

Takako: Hey, how's it weird to flirt with the one you love?

Sasame: It was a nice angle though.

Takako: ..

Hayate: It's about time you guys stop teasing Himeno and me.

Sasame: Oh yeah, that reminds me.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasame tagged Hayate and Himeno in a video.

**Comments:**

Hayate: You are dead Sasame.

Sasame: Hehehehehe :D

Kei: Wow, watching Himeno and Hayate actually isn't weird to watch. :P

Himeno Awayuki: That's not weird at all!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hayate: I thought "dates" were suppose to be private.

**Comments: **

Mannen: Not for me, I have plenty pictures of Sasame with Takako and Hayate with Himeno.

Sasame: How the heck did you get pictures of Takako and me? I didn't even hear you..

Mannen: It's a master skill of mine, bro.

Himeno Awayuki: ...

Mannen: ...?

Himeno Awayuki: It's mainly my fault.

Hayate: ?

Himeno Awayuki: I gave him that camera...

Goh: Nice move Himeno, you better watch your back.

Hayate: And you better watch yours fire boy.

Yayoi Takato: Mannen, you will pay for ruining Himeno's love life with Hayate!

Himeno Awayuki: He didn't exactly ruin it.

Mannen: Everyone's having a convo on my status!

Goh: It's not your status and what does it mean to you?

Mannen: They're are meant for instant messaging, not on comments!

Kei: Free country.. (not completely)

Mannen: Since when was Japan a free country?

Goh: Since the day you became too dumb to read a history book.

Mannen: Another convo!

Mayune Awayuki: And too dumb to read a comment.

Himeno Awayuki: Nyah... we don't care Mannen. :P

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mannen tagged a picture of Goh.

_ Mannen, Himeno Awayuki, and__ 10 others like this._

**Comments:**

Kei: How childish...

Himeno Awayuki: Ahahahahaha, sorry Goh, but you look so funny in a skirt!

Goh: I'm totally going to break your camera Mannen. -_-

Hayate: Um... wow O.o

Sasame: LOL XD

Kei: Sasame, that makes you seem like a teenager.

Sasame: Well I am only 18 in Leafe years...

Himeno Awayuki: O.o

**Himeno Awayuki made Leafe group.**

Leafe Group Wall:

Hayate: Leafe group?

**Comments: **

Himeno Awayuki: Couldn't think of a better name.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Leafe Group Wall:

Mannen: Nice, we can talk in a group now. :D

**Comments:**

Kei: How annoying.

Sasame: I agree with Mannen. :D

Kei: You just love pestering us don't you?

Sasame: I pester cause I love. :D

Hayate: You smile way too much, Sasame.

Sasame: AND you don't smile enough Hayate. :)

Hayate:...

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Himeno Awayuki added Valdimir Stalin as a friend.

**Comments:**

Mannen: Who the heck is Valdimir?

Hayate: I had the same idea...

Kei: Is it a girl or a boy?

Himeno Awayuki: Why are you so anxious to know?

Mannen: Tell us!

Himeno Awayuki: Nope..

Mayune Awayuki: 'Gasp' Don't tell me he's that super hot transfer student!

Goh: So it's a he..

Kei: He's 'super hot'?

Himeno Awayuki: Can we talk about this on IM?

Goh: What's so wrong about talking about it right here?

Mannen: Yeah...

Goh: Mannen, you say it's wrong to have a convo on comments.

Himeno Awayuki: HEY JUST TALK ON IM!

Hayate: Why do I feel like I'm being ignored?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Himeno Awayuki messages Goh, Kei, Sasame, Mannen, Mawata Awayuki, Mayune Awayuki, and Takako.

Himeno Awayuki: Hey guys.

Goh: So who is this Valdimir?

Mannen: And what do you think of him?

Sasame: Do you see him everyday?

Himeno Awayuki: Stop hammering me with questions!

Kei: Then tell us!

Himeno Awayuki: He's only a friend..

Mayune Awayuki: A hot friend...

Goh: Himeno, are you cheating on Hayate?

Himeno Awayuki: How can you even ask that? Of course not!

Sasame: Well, you hesitated to answer us at first..

Takako: And you probably think he's hot too...

Himeno Awayuki: He's okay..

Mayune Awayuki: Are you crazy, he's the hottest Russian man alive!

Takako: I didn't know Russian guys could be sexy..

Sasame: ?

Mawata Awayuki: Sooo how'd you guys become friends?

Himeno Awayuki: I just happened to bump into him every place every day.

Mannen: Sounds like a stalker to me.

Kei: Does he like you?

Himeno Awayuki: I doubt it..

Goh: I'll see about that.

Himeno Awayuki: Why are you guys so worried?

Mannen: Listen Himeno, I didn't give up on you for Hayate for nothing...

Goh: You probably would even get her if you tried, you're way too young.

Mayune Awayuki: I didn't hack you guys for nothing either.

Mannen: Age is nothing when it comes to love.

Kei: Okay, this was an akward moment.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Himeno Awayuki's Wall

Valdimir Stalin: Hello beautiful.. ;)

**Comments:**

Himeno Awayuki: O.o

Hayate: Who the heck are you calling beautiful pal?

Valdimir Stalin: I do believe I was calling Himeno beautiful.

Mannen: This proves everything Himeno!

Himeno Awayuki: Shut up stupid!

Goh: Hey Valdimir?

Valdimir Stalin: Yes, person I don't know?

Himeno Awayuki: Goh, shut up!

Hayate: Why would he need to shutup?

Mannen: CONVO!

Kei: Go jump off a cliff Mannen! It's not your status!

Goh: Anyways...

Himeno Awayuki: Goh, please don't!

Goh: Why shouldn't I?

Himeno Awayuki: Just because!

Hayate: Because what?

Himeno Awayuki:...

Goh: Anyways, Valdimir, what is Himeno to you?

Hayate: Yes Valdimir, what is she to you? I want to know..

Himeno Awayuki: No guys let's not start having a convo on my wall, this is starting to be like a chat room.

Mannen: HA!

Kei: Be quiet Mannen!

Goh: Why Himeno? Are you hiding something from us?

Himeno Awayuki: ... W-why sould I be hiding anything?

Goh: Mr. Stalin, would you please answer?

Valdimir Stalin: If your asking that I like her, that wouldn't be even close..

Himeno Awayuki: Phew..

Goh: And what do you mean by that?

Valdimir Stalin: Why should I tell someone who I don't even know?

Mannen: So close...

Himeno Awayuki's Wall**  
><strong>

Valdimir Stalin: Himeno, can you talk to me after school tomorrow?

**Comments:**

Himeno Awayuki: Okay..

Goh: What, are you going to ask her out?

Valdimir Stalin: And what if I do?

Hayate: I'll rip you to shreds.

Valdimir Stalin: So, what does my little princess mean to you?

Hayate: Back off, she's mine!

Himeno Awayuki: Calm down Hayate!

Valdimir Stalin: She doesn't look like anyone owns her..

Himeno Awayuki: You are not making it any better Valdimir!

Valdimir Stalin: Then would it make it better if you became my girlfriend?

Hayate: I told you to back off!

Valdimir Stalin: You have no right to tell me that.

Himeno Awayuki: He kinda does.

Valdimir Stalin: In what way?

Hayate: I'm her boyfriend!

Valdimir Stalin: It doesn't seem that way.. from the way she flirts with me.

Hayate: WHAT?

Himeno Awayuki: WHAT?

Mannen: CONVO!

Kei: I told you to be quiet!

Sasame: This doesn't sound good..

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hayate messaged Himeno Awayuki.

Hayate: Himeno...

Himeno Awayuki: Uhhh, yes?

Hayate: Is there something I should know about?

Himeno Awayuki: Uhh

Hayate: Who is Valdimir?

Himeno Awayuki: He's a senior at my school.

Hayate: That's not what I wanted to know...

Himeno Awayuki: Well that's all there is!

Hayate: I know when you're hiding something Himeno.

Himeno Awayuki: I'm not hiding anything from you!

Hayate: Then why did that guy just say you flirt with him?

Himeno Awayuki: Umm

Hayate: Himeno, do you like this guy?

Himeno Awayuki: No!

Hayate: I thought love was all about trust and honesty!

Himeno Awayuki: It is!

Hayate: Then why are you lying to me?

Himeno Awayuki: I told you he means nothing to me!

Hayate: I'm starting to think differently...

Himeno Awayuki: I'm serious!

Hayate: I'm sorry Himeno, but I don't think we can be together anymore.

Himeno Awayuki: What? NO! He's only a friend, he has tried flirting with me, but I backed away!

Hayate: You should have thought of saying the truth before.

Himeno Awayuki: Please Hayate... I just didn't want you to hurt him..

Hayate: Now you're defending him.

Himeno Awayuki: Ahh, please don't take that the wrong way!

Hayate: Too late. I'm sorry Himeno...

Himeno Awayuki: Hayate no, please!

(A/N: I hated doing that, but I wanted to make the story attract more attention.)

Hayate changed his status to single.

**Comments:**

Kei: What?

Mayune Awayuki: Are you kidding me?

Goh: What the heck?

Sasame: WHAT? D:

Takako: What did you do for her to dump you?

Hayate: I dumped her.

Goh: WHAT?

Sasame: From all that hard work and you break up with her!

Mannen: That was a stupid move Hayate!

Hayate: Shut up, all of you, I've made my descision..

Mawata Awayuki: Don't you love Himeno anymore?

Mayune Awayuki: Curses..

Hayate: Y-yes, I still love her!

Takako: Then what made you do that?

Hayate: I don't know if she really loves me anymore...

Sasame: Oh Hayate...

Mannen: Poor Himeno, she must be so depressed right now.

Hayate: How do you think I feel?

Goh: Then you shouldn't have made that stupid move!

Hayate: I did what had to be done! She might have been cheating on me!

Kaoru Awayuki: She's not the type to cheat...

Natsue Awayuki: I may have only known Himeno for a few years, but she's too trustworthy to do anything to hurt you.

Hayate: I'm sorry Mrs. Awayuki, I've made my descision for now.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the dark corner of her room, Himeno sobbed for what seemed like years to her. She never felt so much pain ever since her mom died.<p>

"Himeno, open the door!" Her family shouted through the door, they were knocking on the door loud enough to wake up the animals on the estate.

_'Just go away.'_

"Himeno please, we need to talk!"

_'Please, I want to be alone!'_

She could feel her tears running down her face soaking her clothing completely. Himeno was drowning in her own sea of despair.

_'This doesn't mean, I'll become evil.. no one deserves to feel my pain.'_

"Himeno, open the door," Mayune shouted.

_'I just want to be alone.'_

Crawling to her closet, she opened up an old shoe box and found her pocket knife her dad gave her after her mother died.

Looking right at it, she reached for it but hesitated. _'No, I'm stronger than this.'_

She was about to put the shoe box away, then she flashed back to Hayate's message, feeling more tears running down her skin. Her heart felt as if it was jabbed by Hayate's wind sword.

_'I'm lying to myself, I'm no stronger than when Mawata was rejected.'_

Himeno picked up the knife and pulled up her shirt. _'This is only going to hurt a little bit.'_

_'This is stupid, I can't let myself become worse!' _Himeno shook her head and pulled her shirt back down; she opened the bedroom windows, then threw the knife outside so she wouldn't see it again.

_'I've got to be strong! Letting myself become emo is not going to help!' _

She threw her fist in the air with a big smile on her face. _'I'm not the Pretear for nothing!'_

Himeno punch the air a few times and did a round house kick from behind. _'Even if I'm sad... It's not the end of the world! I'm much better than to think about cutting myself.'_

Satisfied with her kicks and punches, she slipped in to bed, very confident about school the next morning. _'I better get some sleep, before I become sleep deprived.'_

Shutting her eyelids with a peaceful look on her face, she pulled the covers up to her neck and passed out in to dream land.

_'Goodnight mom... goodnight... Hayate.'  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, I didn't like how the ending turned out before, so I changed it... The fact that Himeno becomes emo, wasn't a very well thought out idea. The sudden mood change only will make the story worse than it probably was before. So I decided it's about time to change that and let Himeno pick herself up from a broken heart and try to move on. But... I'm not going to keep them seperated for long, that would kill me. Anyways, plz review! ;D<br>**

**CherryBlossom210**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pretear Discovering Facebook**

**Chapter 8**

Himeno Awayuki: What a nice day it is today! :)

**Comments:**

Kei: Are you okay Himeno?

Takako: I've heard what happened..

Goh: Yeah, we were shocked.

Himeno Awayuki: Guys! Guys! I'm fine, you all know that I'm stronger than that!

Takako: You sure?

Himeno Awayuki: Positive, life is too important than letting it end for myself. :P

Sasame: Even the strongest person can't overcome a broken heart.

Himeno Awayuki: I'm telling you guys I'm fine!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yayoi Takato: I went to go pick up Himeno for school and I found a blue pocket knife on the ground out by her bedroom engraved H.A.

**Comments:**

Kaoru Awayuki: That's the same pocket knife I gave Himeno.

Mawata Awayuki: You don't think..

Mayune Awayuki: She's much stronger than that little sister.

Mawata Awayuki: Just a thought.

Goh: She said she was okay. So I doubt she did anything rash..

Kei: Himeno is not your ordinary Pretear. :P

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mannen: Besides the messed up occasions, let become happy people!

_Himeno Awayuki, Goh, Kei, and 2 others liked this._

**Comments:**

Kei: For the first time in my life I agree with you.

Goh: Since when we weren't happy people?

Mannen: Since the day you punched me in the head for no reason.

Goh: I had a reason. :P

Mannen: What?

Goh: For you being you..

Mannen: Just realized something, we're having a convo on MY status!

Kei: Congrats, give the kid a prize for pointing out the obvious!

Mannen: You're mean Kei.

Kei: Never said I was nice, now did I?

Mannen:...

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
><strong>

Mannen tagged Kei in a video.

**Comments:**

Mannen: You're horrible at singing. XD

Goh: Pffftt, now that's funny.

Kei: You recorded the bathroom door when I was taking a shower!

Sasame: Hahahahaha XD

Mannen: I loved how you screamed like a girl at the end.

Himeno Awayuki: This makes my day! :D

Kei: I think you're possessed by a demon Mannen.

Mannen: nahhh

Takako: Hahahaha, when was this? XD

Mannen: Last night...

Sasame: No wonder I heard screaming.

Himeno Awayuki: You have bathrooms in Leafenia?

Mannen: Random question.

Kei: How else are we suppose to get clean?

Himeno Awayuki:...

Goh: What are you thinking about?

Himeno Awayuki: That you just automatically become clean. :P

Goh: That's so stupid! XD

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Takako's Wall

Sasame: I have a surprise for you honey bunch!

_Takako liked this._

**Comments:**

Takako: I bet it'll be wonderful my sugar pie!

Himeno Awayuki: ...

Goh: .. H-honey bunch?

Mannen: Sugar pie?

Kei: Hahahahaha

Himeno Awayuki: That was unexpected..

Mannen: Hey, I didn't know Kei could laugh...

Goh: I didn't know that Sasame could be so mushy either.

Sasame: And what's wrong with that?

Takako: Don't listen to them my strawberry cream, we can be mushy all we want!

Himeno Awayuki: Now I've seen everything. O.o

Goh: How do you guys even come up with these weird names?

Sasame: You don't want to know..

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Goh messages Kei, Mawata Awayuki, Kaoru Awayuki, Natsue Awayuki, Mayune Awayuki, Sasame, Mannen, and Takako.

Goh: Is it just me or had Hayate been sulking a lot lately.**  
><strong>

Kaoru Awayuki: It's not just you..

Natsue Awayuki: I saw him spacing out in the garden.

Mawata Awayuki: Didn't he splash himself with the hose water?

Sasame: Heard him screaming, "COLD!"

Goh: That's pretty funny.

Mannen: He deserved it. :P

Takako: So why did you message us?

Goh: I'm tired of Himeno being so in-denail and Hayate being so freaking gloomy.

Mawata Awayuki: It's been one week since then.

Kaoru Awayuki: I feel the same.. Himeno was so happy, now she looks like she's forcing herself to be happy.

Mawata Awayuki: I've caught her being spaced out at school a lot.

Mayune Awayuki: Very spaced out..

Mannen: What did she do?

Mayune Awayuki: Do you want to know?

Kei: YSE

Kei: I mean YES!

Mannen: Nice..

Mayune Awayuki: Anyways, she walked in the boys bathroom without thinking.

Goh: Now that's just weird. :/

Mawata Awayuki: I've never seen her so spaced out. I feel bad for her..

Goh: We have to get those two idiots back together.

Mayune Awayuki: Agreed and I have a perfect plan.

Kei: Want to let us in on it first?

Mayune Awayuki: You'll find out soon enough...

Nastue Awayuki: Don't go to far.

Mayune Awayuki: Don't worry mother, it'll be fine.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mayune Awayuki is now in a relationship with Hayate.

_Kei, Goh, and Mawata Awayuki liked this._

**Comments:**

Hayate: Wait... WHAT?

Goh: Congrats big brother!

Mayune Awayuki: You don't remember honey?

Hayate: WHAT THE HECK? What's going on here?

Kei: I didn't know you loved Mayune.

Himeno Awayuki: ... I didn't know either...

Hayate: W-wait, I don't!

Himeno Awayuki: Sure you don't..

Hayate: I don't, you idiot!

Himeno Awayuki: Who are you calling an idiot? WINDBAG!

Hayate: W-windbag?

Himeno Awayuki: Can't you read Japanese?

Kei: Wow, two minutes and they are already arguing.

Hayate: Shut up!

Himeno Awayuki: You are such a jerk Hayate!

Hayate: How am I the jerk? You were the one flirting with that Russian guy!

Goh: This won't end well...

Himeno Awayuki: Grr... date Mayune for all I care!

Hayate: I told you, I'm not dating anyone!

Mayune Awayuki: You don't? You agreed to go with me to the country club tomorrow.

Hayate: I didn't agree with you on anything!

Himeno Awayuki: Hmph.. I don't need to deal with this.. I'm logging off.

Hayate: I don't care, go!

Kei: As suspected..

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I'm getting worse on this story... But please review!<strong>

**CherryBlossom210**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pretear Discovering Facebook**

**Chapter 9**

Himeno Awayuki: I feel like I'm being stalked or something..

**Comments: **

Kei: How is that?

Himeno Awayuki: I don't know, it just feels like someone's watching me.

Goh: I think I know who it might be...

Himeno Awayuki: What?

Goh: You'll have to see for yourself...

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Himeno Awayuki messages Valdimir Stalin.**

Himeno Awayuki : Seriously, stop messaging me and sending me flowers.

Valdimir Stalin: I thought you loved them.

Himeno Awayuki: It's not that..

Valdimir Stalin: Then what is it my dear?

Himeno Awayuki: I already told you this at school: I **don't** have any **feelings **for you.

Valdimir Stalin: It's that ungrateful idiot, isn't it?

Himeno Awayuki: Don't call him that!

Valdimir Stalin: I take that as a yes.

Himeno Awayuki: I'm sorry Valdimir.

Valdimir Stalin: You don't need to be sorry. I'll need to get rid of him first!

Himeno Awayuki: WHAT?

Valdimir Stalin: Don't worry my dear, I'll kick him out of the way and have you all to myself.

Himeno Awayuki: For the last time, I don't love you!

Valdimir Stalin: With him out of the way, you will..

Himeno Awayuki: I swear Valdimir, if you so lay a hand on Hayate; I'm going to kick your butt back to Russia.

Valdimir Stalin: Ohoho, protective aren't we?

Himeno Awayuki: Shut up and go away!

* * *

><p>'How stupid am I?'<p>

A familiar young knight opened the balcony door to one particular room in the midst of night, with the moon shining down, reflecting in his blue sky eyes.

'I just can't seem to stop worrying about her..'

He slowly closed the door and walked carefully across the carpet floor, making his way to her bedside.

'Himeno, I should have believed you.' Hayate stopped completely in his tracks when he saw Himeno twist and turn under her covers. She moaned out and tears were escaping her closed eyelids.

"Himeno.." Hayate called out in a whisper.

She mumbled loud enough for Hayate to hear what she was saying. "Valdimir... please!"

Hayate felt his heart drop to the floor, did she just say that one guy's name? With that, he continued to her side and sat next to her sleeping body.

'Do you like him, Himeno?'

She wimpered out more words. "Valdimir, please don't hurt him!"

Hayate's eyes snap open, surprised she even said that. "I said, DON"T HURT HAYATE!" Out of nowhere she sat up and threw a punch in the air. "Woah.." Luckily, Hayate was able to dodge it by a hair.

'Is she still asleep?' Himeno still had her eyes closed and her body dropped back down to the comfy mattress, smiling as if she accomplished in beating her worst enemy.

"Hehehehe," Hayate chuckled to himself. 'You are so silly..'

He caressed her cheek and her face seemed to glow by the touch of his skin. "Hayate..," she continued to talk in her sleep. "Please don't leave me... I still.. I still love you.."

Hearing those words felt like a spear went through his chest. His expression showed guilt and regret, guilty of being jealous and regretting everything he did.

"Himeno.." he carefully lowered his head to her level.

'I'm so sorry... I should have believed you.. I hate myself for being so stubborn.' He then placed a small kiss upon her lips and left her room in a blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>Himeno Awayuki: I knew it! There is someone watching me!<p>

**Comments:**

Goh: How'd you figure out?

Mannen: What, did he come in to your room last night?

Himeno Awayuki: Exactly!

Takako: :O

Mannen: O.o

Himeno Awayuiki: My balcony door was open and there are a few strands of blue hair on my bed.

Sasame: Aahhh, I see whats going on here..

Yayoi Takato: A new prince?

Himeno Awayuki: I doubt it. Do any of you know who it might be?

Goh: ...

Takako: ...

Kei: ...

Mannen: ...

Mayune Awayuki: You've got to be kidding me, right?

Himeno Awayuki: Huh?

Mawata Awayuki: I love you Himeno, but you are kinda slow with these kind of things.

Kei: Wow..

Mannen: Burn!

Himeno Awayuki: ...

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mannen tagged Goh in a picture.**

Himeno Awayuki, Kei, Sasame, and 5 others liked this.

**Comments:**

Himeno Awayuki: My eyes! XD

Kei: Oh my gosh. O.o

Goh: I'm going to kill you Mannen!

Mannen: Hahahaha!

Sasame: Lol, can you tell me where you got those rubber ducky boxers? XD

Takako: Oh my..

Sasame: I have to go burn Takako's eyes now.

Takako: No, I can do it on my own. :P

Goh: Jerks!

Mannen: I love you too, bro!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hey, sorry to keep this short, but I'm short in time, cause school is about to start in a few days.. So I'm going to have to wrap up this story in the next few chapters. Thank you all for reading! XD**

**CherryBlossom210  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Pretear Discovering Facebook**

**Chapter 10**

Yayoi Takato: I've been wondering, do you guys even have last names? :P

**Comments:**

Hayate: Never really thought about it.

Kei: I don't think we were born with any other than our first name.

Goh: Should we names ourselves "Leafe"?

Mannen: Way too predictable..

Goh: What do you know?

Mannen: A lot more than you do.

Goh: Oh yeah? What's 5 X 2?

Mannen: ... 12, NO, 18!

Goh: Oh, you sure do know a lot more than me...

Kei: Guys, save the convos for instant messaging.

Mannen: NEVER!

Goh: I thought you didn't like convos on statuses.

Mannen: I do now! :D

Goh: You change you mind way to often.

Mannen: And you dye your hair way to often.

Sasame: He's got you there.

Mannen: Ha!

Goh: Just you wait little boy...

Yayoi Takato: Anyways, aren't you guys gonna need a last name?

Sasame: It's not really important. :P

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Sasame sent a message to Goh, Kei, Yayoi Takato, Takako, Mayune Awayuki, and Mawata Awayuki.**

Sasame: Is it just me or has Himeno and Hayate not been doing well?

Goh: Not just you...

Mawata Awayuki: Himeno hasn't been eating as much as she usually does.

Kei: Oh crap.

Goh: Hayate doesn't look as well as he should. He's super pale and he has purple circles under his eyes. He doesn't look like he's been getting any sleep.

Takako: I think the best solution is to get them back together. They're only depriving themselves even if they don't act like it.

Mayune Awayuki: What was the main point of the break up?

Goh: Hayate being jealous and over protective.

Kei: No lies have been told.

Mayune Awayuki: Anyone have a plan?

Goh: I was hoping that you would be the last person to say that.

Sasame: Don't worry, I have a plan. Just follow my lead.

Kei: What plan exactly?

Sasame: Just follow my lead...

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**Sasame sent a message to Hayate.  
><strong>

Sasame: Hello brother.

Hayate: Hey, what is it?

Sasame: Just wanted to ask you something.

Hayate: Like I said, what is it?

Sasame: Have you ever considered going on blind dates?

Hayate: WHA? What the heck are you up to Sasame?

Sasame: Awww, why are you suspecting me of being up to something? Can't you trust me?

Hayate: No..

Sasame: Ouch that hurt.. X(

Hayate: Go away, I have work to do.

Sasame: No... I'm not leaving until I get some answers.

Hayate: About what exactly...?

Hayate: Oh God, please don't tell me this has to do anything between Himeno and me?

Sasame: Wow, you are not as dumb as you may seem.

Hayate: Am I suppose to take that as a complement or as an insult?

Sasame: Both

Hayate:... You're not funny

Sasame: Anyways..

Hayate: No

Sasame: I haven't even clearly asked you yet!

Hayate: I know what you are going to ask me and I'm not in the mood right now.

Sasame: Awww c'mon Hayate! :P

Hayate: Never!

Sasame: Then how are you and Himeno gonna patch things up..

Hayate: From the last time I checked, this is between her and me and no outside interference.

Sasame: Well it looks like you're not getting anywhere with out "outside interference."

Hayate: Just shut up and leave me alone.

Sasame: You know I'm not going to do that... :)

Hayate: As to be expected.

Sasame: Now, Hayate...

Hayate: G.O. A.W.A.Y.

Sasame: Hayate!

Hayate: No!

Sasame: PLEASE!

Hayate: I said no, Sasame!

Sasame: Why not?

Hayate: Cause I said so!

Sasame: That won't stop me from bugging you!

Sasame: Now c'mon Hayate, tell me!

Hayate: Just shut up already!

Sasame: Pretty please?

Hayate: N.O.

Sasame: I'll love you forever!

Hayate: I don't need your love!

Sasame: YOU KNOW YOU WANT MY LOVE!

Hayate: What? Ewwww, no!

Sasame: You sure about that?

Hayate: YES I'M SURE... I can go on living with out your love..

Sasame: Then how about Himeno's?

Hayate:...

Sasame: Gotcha.

Hayate: Just please... leave me alone..

Sasame: You want to talk it out?

Hayate: If it's not on here...

Sasame: Now that is I want to hear.

Hayate: Just meet me by the fountain...

Sasame: I'll see you there.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sitting on cold wet marble flat surface on the edge of the huge fountain, Hayate holds his face in his hands, hoping that the left of his energy doesn't fail on him.

"You called," a familiar voice rang in his ears.

"Hey Sasame," Hayate said weakly.

With out any hesitation, Sasame took the seat next to his older brother, predicting on where everything was going from here.

"Hayate, you don't look so well. Have you been sleeping at all?"

Hayate removed his hands from his face, exposing the dark circles under his eyes and his pale pigment of his skin. All he could do was scrunch up his eyebrows and tilt the ends of his lips downward, giving off that deep in sadness and despair tension.

"I'm guessing for days..."

"Weeks actually," Hayate coughed under his breath.

"Weeks? Hayate, your Leafe could drain out any second!"

"Please don't yell... And do you think I don't know that? I've been trying to survive the best as I can."

"But you look like you died and came back to life in the same body."

"So much for making me feel better.."

Hayate stood up and started walking to the mansion. "Hayate where are you going!"

"If you won't help me, then it's not worth hearing your comments."

"But we just got started..."

Hayate stopped in his tracks, he wanted to get better but at the same time, he knew he deserved this for hurting Himeno. He deserves all the pain and suffering.

"Hayate, you don't deserve this.."

"Yes I do. My jealousy and temper got the best of me and now it's hurt Himeno."

Sasame stood up from his spot and walked over to Hayate, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm serious Hayate.. everyone deserves a happy ending."

"Then why is it so hard searching for it," Hayate let his bangs cover his eyes.

"Life is all about searching, renewing, and changing. It will be hard, but I promise that it will come to you."

Sasame's eyes saddened, he could feel Hayate's emotions all pouring out by hearing the steady beat of his heart increasing by a second. "C'mon, let's sit back down."

Sitting back down in the same spots, Hayate slouched his back over placing his face in his palms.

"Hayate, do you still love Himeno?"

Hayate shot up from his hands,"Of course I do! She's the only reason why I live today!"

"But it only looks like you're on the edge of committing suicide."

"Not helping Sasame, not helping at all.."

"Hayate, if you want her back, then go get her."

"Like that's possible.. She will never feel the same with me again. Not what after I did... I broke up with her when there was no really any point to it!"

"The past is the past Hayate, I'm sure she still feels the same way. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Hayate started shaking his head drastically. "No, no, NO... She won't ever feel the same again!" The wind started picking up and you could hear branches off of trees snapping off from so much force. The water from the fountain started curving up, almost reaching it's way out of the fountain.

"Hayate calm down! You're going to start a typhoon if you keep that up!"

With out anything else said, the wind quickly decreased, but left Hayate severely exhausted. His whole body went limp and he fell forward to the concrete ground.

"Hayate!"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasame: Guys, this is very urgent... meet me at the water fountain at Awayuki manor NOW!

**Comments:**

Goh: What the heck happened?

Kei: What's going on Sasame?

Mannen: HUH?

Sasame: No time for answering questions.. Hayate's in trouble, he needs help now!

Goh: WHAT? I'm on my way there!

Kei: Oh man! I'm transporting now!

Mannen: Me too!

Himeno Awayuki: What? O.O Oh no... Oh My God, HAYATE!

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! I just had some issues for the last few months, but I'm all better now! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!<strong>

**God Bless, CherryBlossom210**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pretear Discovering Facebook**

**Chapter 11**

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO HAYATE," Himeno yelled.

She ran up next to his side taking out a handkerchief wiping off the bulbs of sweat forming on his face.

"He fainted from exhaustion."

"Why didn't anyone tell me? He looks so pale!"

"We didn't want you to be worried.."

"Worried? Just because were not together doesn't mean I wouldn't be worried about him!"

Himeno placed Hayate's head on her lap. She dunked her handkerchief into the fountain, squeezed it and gently laid it on his forehead. She felt the side of his cheek and it was burning from a fever.

"He has a fever..." Himeno tried to hold back her tears, but failed when a drop fell to her skirt. "What did you do to yourself, Hayate?"

Sasame spoke up, "He hasn't slept for two weeks, all he's been thinking about is you Himeno."

Himeno wide eyed Sasame, she repeated what she just heard in her head, before understanding what it meant.

'So Hayate, you've been thinking about me too..'

Wiping her tears, she picks up Hayate's heavy body and props him up on her back. "Himeno, what are you doing," Kei tried to stop her.

"Don't stop me Kei. If you want to help, help by getting a fever reducer."

Himeno started walking to the mansion struggling with Hayate's limp body.

"But Himeno," Mannen pulled on her shirt.

"Mannen, do me a favor and get a small bag of ice from the freezer."

"Himeno, he needs to go to-"

"What he needs is rest. That will regenerate his leafe."

"But," Goh said.

"Not buts! We have no time to lose, if you want to help; Goh, get Hayate a change of cloths from my dad, Sasame help me carry Hayate to my room."

With out anything else said, Sasame took Hayate over his shoulder. "Why don't I just transport him there?"

Himeno nodded in agreement while Sasame transported Hayate to the Pretear's bedroom. She turned around surprised to see everyone standing in disbelief.

"What are you guys doing standing there? Get a move on! Let's go go go!"

"Right," everyone said at the same time and ran.

'Man, Himeno still cares about Hayate. I'm kinda guessing how this is going to end,' Goh grinned to himself.

Looking behind, he watched Himeno race up the stairs to the mansion entrance. 'This is going to end up good for those two. Sasame, whatever you did, things are working as planned.'

* * *

><p>Takako: What happened?<p>

**Comments: **

Kei: Hayate fainted.

Goh: I think he's going to alright though.

Sasame: With Himeno really moving to get him better, there's a high chance that both of them are going to be alright.

Takako: Really? Oooh, this is really exciting!

Kei: How so?

Takako: There's also a chance for them to get back together!

Kei: Sasame, what did you do? :)

Sasame: Just had a talk, but I didn't expect him to faint.

Kei: Oh well..

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Himeno Awayuki: Goh! Where are you? We need those extra cloths!

**Comments:**

Mannen: Wow, he's still trying to look for cloths...

Goh: Sorry Himeno! TT-TT The only thing I could find was white pajama pants.

Himeno Awayuki: You couldn't find a shirt that would fit Hayate?

Goh: Sadly, no...

Himeno Awayuki: sigh

Sasame: That's okay Himeno, you could always stare at his bare chest while nursing him. ;)

Kei: Ooooh ;)

Himeno Awayuki: You guys!

Sasame: Sorry Himeno, we're just joking with you... or are we? ;3

Himeno Awayuki: W..well.. Goh, just hurry up and bring those pants!

Natsue Awayuki: You know Himeno, I still have my deceased husbands clothing. He's about as tall as Hayate.

Himeno Awayuki: Thank you mother!

Natsue Awayuki: No problem darling. :)

Himeno Awayuki: You read what she said Goh! Go get a shirt and hurry!

Goh: Okay... bossy Pretear. :/

Himeno Awayuki: Wanna type that in again?

Goh: No, I can't risk getting my jaw dislocated.

Himeno Awayuki: Good...

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Goh: Himeno is really proactive about getting Hayate better.

**Comments:**

Sasame: Jealous?

Takako: O.O

Goh: No... -_- That has nothing to do with anything. I'm just glad seeing Himeno all energetic instead of mopey.

Sasame: Sure.. ;)

Goh: Stop that!

Sasame: With what?

Goh: That winking face!

Sasame: Oh this? ;)

Goh: Yes, please stop, it's getting on my nerves!

Sasame: ...

Goh: ...?

Sasame: ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

Goh: I hate you sometimes.

Sasame: I love you too! ;)

Goh: -_-'

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**This was just a short chapter. The next chapter will be longer. Thank you guys for reading this fanfic and for being so patient! I love you guys. :D**

**God Bless,**

**Cherryblossom210  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Pretear Discovering Facebook**

**Chapter 12**

Himeno Awayuki: Thanks for all your help everyone! I'll take care of the rest. :)

_Sasame likes this._

Comments:

Sasame: And what do you mean by, "I'll take care of the rest." ;)

Himeno Awayuki: It's not what you think Sasame.

Sasame: Mhm

Himeno Awayuki: It's not!

Sasame: If you aren't, then why are you freaking out?

Himeno Awayuki: Umm, you pretty much started it.

Sasame: Mhm ;)

Himeno Awayuki: You have such a perverted mind.

Sasame: Thank you, I know I do! :D

Himeno Awayuki: ... -_-

* * *

><p>The waning moonlight danced across the carpeted floor. And went on through the clear clean glass of a door, leading in to the room only of a 16 year old girl, but in her bed lies a man of 19 years. Such a man with long navy hair and a handsome complexion, it's easy to mistake him for a man of 20 years. But for the long years only seem like a week to him. So his age was stopped by time, but his own personality and heart never grew old, as if time has stopped that as well.<p>

Himeno rested her knees on the floor and propped her head and arms up on the bed. 'It's been awhile since I've actually go to see him face to face.'

Not only looking at him made her heart race, just hoping for a moment of impossibility made her quiver in undying love for him. "Hayate," she whispered to herself before closing her eyes pretending to sleep.

Feeling the rustle of the sheet startled her a bit, but decided it was nothing, only 'Hayate tossing and turning in his sleep', is what she thought. Although she did make a mistake, he just happened to sit up in the bed in such a surprise to find himself in her room, in her bed, but especially with her at his side. 'Has she been here the whole time?'

Without thinking, he reached out to pet her head. He jerked back a little in hesitation, but slowly progressed on through by stroking her hair. Himeno jerked up, flabbergasted to see Hayate awake and anew from his fever. "Hayate..," Himeno's eyes gleamed.

"Himeno," Hayate shocked to see her looking at him when he only thought she was sleeping. "Hayate... I.."

"..." Hayate drew back. He was afraid of how she was going to respond to him for all the stress he put her through. "This has to be a dream," she said to herself. "And if it is, I don't want to let it end." Himeno reached out for his arm, pulling herself closer to him. All Hayate could do was watch and let her crawl up to him. "H..Himeno.."

"Mmm?" Such a simple answer gave him the courage to speak even more. "H.. have you been thinking about me this whole entire time," his heart rapidly smack the inside of his chest, waiting for a crucial answer.

"Of course I was, I still love you so much," she looked up in to his eyes. "Himeno it's not a dream...," Hayate said. His eyes started to pour out with tears.

"Himeno, I'm so sorry," he coughed out with tears. "I was wrong. I'm sorry that I broke up with you for no real reason, I'm sorry I didn't believe you.. I just-" he was cut off by two arms encircling around his neck.

"It's okay. I just want to be by your side again," she nuzzled at the crook of his neck. Hayate couldn't help to give in to the sensation of holding her tight. So he lifted her arms from his neck and she gasped as if she were rejected. But he did just the opposite.

Using both arms, he took her in to an embrace. He held on to her as if he haven't touched her for years, but it felt like years since they were apart. "Himeno, I.. I'm so sorry." She laughed a little bit to herself, "I told you already, it's okay." Himeno brought her face up to his, smiling from all the pain she tried to hide. But she was happy, finally happy once more. With out a thought, Hayate took her in closer to where there wasn't anymore space between their lips. The passion flowed from just one kiss and one after the other.

Finally together again; nothing was ever going to tear them apart again.

* * *

><p><strong>Himeno Awayuki is in a relationship with Hayate.<strong>

_Kei, Sasame, Mawata Awayuki, and 20 others like this._**  
><strong>

Comments:

Kei: Wow

Mannen: That was unexpected.

Sasame: Great, its about time you guys made up!

Takako: I'm so glad you guys are back together! I thought I was going to have to make Himeno go on blind dates.

Himeno Awayuki: Blind dates...?

Hayate: ...

Takako: But now that you two are back together, I don't have to ask some of my other friends from work to come comfort Hayate.

Hayate: WHAT?

Himeno Awayuki: TAKAKO?

Takako: I was only wanting to help...

Sasame: I think you have helped enough by at least being there for them.

Himeno Awayuki: This conversation is starting to p*ss me off... -_-

**Goh made a group: Leafe Talk****  
><strong>

Comments:

Mannen: Leafe Talk?

Goh: Shut it brat...

**Goh messages the group.**

Goh: (I guess I'll change the topic) So... how'd you guys make up?

Himeno Awayuki: -/-

Himeno Awayuki: Uhhh

Hayate: Ummm

Sasame: YOU DIDN'T... O.O

Goh: Holy crap, really? I thought Hayate wasn't that kind of guy!

Mannen: I'm too young to be knowing about this...

Natsue Awayuki: Himeno, you wouldn't! How will your father handle this?

Mawata Awayuki: O.o My stepsister and her boyfriend...

Hayate: WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Himeno Awayuki: HONESTLY

Sasame: Sure you didn't. ;)

Hayate: We didn't!

Himeno Awayuki: All I did was crawl up in to bed with him!

Hayate: Himeno don't tell everyone!

Sasame: Hahahaha seriously?

Goh: The girl's got guts! XD

Hayate: Oh God.

Takako: Wow Himeno...

Himeno Awayuki: What?

Hayate: ...

Takako: Did you try to seduce him?

Hayate: !

Sasame: Takako... why ask such a question?

Takako: I was just curious.

Himeno Awayuki: NO, if I tried, I would have to be drunk first.

Hayate: !

Sasame: :O

Goh: O.O

Takako: OoO

Kaoru Awayuki: Himeno!

Mannen: I'm too young for this..

Hayate:... Himeno... umm... you do know what you just typed?

Himeno Awayuki: Huh? No, what did I type?

Hayate: Are you serious?

Himeno Awayuki: Oh crap, that was suppose to stay in my head!

Goh: Hahahahahaha how do you manage? xDDDDD

Himeno Awayuki: Can we change the subject.

Goh: No, this is comedy gold!

Himeno Awayuki: How is my embarrassment funny?

Goh: Not yours, Hayate's!

Hayate: Huh?

Goh: I'm looking through the window right at you Hayate! You are red as a tomato! XD

Hayate: mfahcalknv

Himeno Awayuki: Huh?

Hayate: Sorry, I dropped my phone for a second there.

Goh: Owww Hayate... you didn't have to punch me... TT~TT

Hayate: Shut up will yah?

* * *

><p>Sorry guys that its been so long! Had a little of a writers block for awhile.. Thanks for being patient with me! :D<p>

CherryBlossom210


End file.
